


Forget the Past

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: Clarke Griffin is sixteen years old and she thinks she might be pregnant. So she goes to the only person she feels like she can trust. Her best friend, Lexa Woods, despite the fact that they're not on the best terms at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere.

“You’re pregnant?” 

The question hangs in the air, room silent except for the hum of the air conditioner blowing, giving off a slight chill. Clarke’s eyes are shining with unshed tears and her lip quivers as she takes in Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa is quiet, a blank expression on her face. She’s looking down at the floor, absentmindedly playing with the string of her soccer hoodie. Her best friend has her sat on her bed, the door firmly shut with Clarke sitting on the stool in front of her.

“I mean, I haven’t taken the test yet, but I have multiple symptoms. Finn doesn’t use condoms and I’m not on the pill.” Clarke clears her throat, trailing off as Lexa’s jaw clenches.

She knows Lexa hates Finn. He feels about the same way about her. So, to hear that her best friend is pregnant with his child is a lot to take in. Clarke’s leg starts bouncing and Lexa watches as her heel hits the floor every second. She counts to ten before letting out a deep breath.

“Come on, then.” Lexa grabs her keys and coat off the end of the bed. Clarke stills then, looking up at Lexa.

“Come on what?” Clarke’s brow furrows in confusion.

“We’re going to get a pregnancy test. So, you can know for sure if you’re pregnant or not.” Lexa’s pulling her coat on over the top of her hoodie, careful to where the sleeves don’t tug up. She’s spinning her keys around her index finger, waiting for Clarke to move and get ready. She just looks at Lexa.

“Lex, I don’t think Finn would be okay with you taking me to buy a test.” Clarke bites her lip, knowing what Lexa is going to say next.

Lexa grinds her teeth.

“Then call Finn and tell him to take you, Clarke.” Lexa is moving towards the door.

“I can’t do that, I’m scared. I already feel like he’s going to leave me, Lexa. What if this is what pushes him away completely?” 

Lexa is just short of grabbing the doorknob when she turns around, giving Clarke a pointed look.

“Then he should have been smart enough to use protection. To wear a fucking condom, or at least ensure that you’re on the pill or something Clarke, I don’t know.” She’s spinning the keys faster around her index finger, growing impatient.

Clarke’s crying now. Shallow breathes as her lip quivers, tears making their way down her cheek and dripping off her chin. Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before making her way over to Clarke and kneeling in front of Clarke, hands on her thighs. 

“Look, let’s say we go get the tests. You take them, we wait the painful few minutes. There are two possible outcomes. One, you’re not pregnant and this is just a scare. Hopefully it will be a wakeup call to at least consider using proper protection that isn’t a teenaged boy’s idea of a strong pull out game.” She uses air quotes at that, making Clarke smile a bit. 

“Outcome number two, you are pregnant.” The smile Clarke had disappeared in a second, face seeping deeper into sorrow.

“You’ll think about your options. You have three. Option one, you could get an abortion. There’s nothing wrong with that option. You’re sixteen years old, a sophomore in high school. Good grades, good GPA, top 100 in your class. You have potential and a baby will cause a rift in that.”

“Then there’s option number two. You could have the kid, then put it in the system.” Lexa clenches her jaw again. “Having been in the system, I highly recommend you don’t use that option. I can tell you the probability of this kid coming out unscathed and happy going through the system but I’d figure you wouldn’t want that seeing as it is a very plausible option. And ultimately your choice.”

Clarke sighs, and Lexa can here the small whimper she tries to suppress. She runs a soothing hand down her arm before taking both of Clarke’s hands in her own.

“Option number three.” They both take a deep breath.

“Option number three, you could keep the baby. Raise it. Nurture it. Do that whole ’16 and Pregnant’ thing.”

Lexa looks at Clarke, looks her in the eyes. She looks like she’s about to have a panic attack and Lexa tightens her hold on her hands.

“So, we go get the tests now. Then we go from there. We find out what we should do next.”

“Okay.” 

Lexa stands, slowly. She pulls Clarke up after, slowly. She pulls her into a hug, Clarke clinging on to her immediately as she finally lets herself cry. She shakes in Lexa’s hold, sobbing into Lexa’s neck. Lexa rubs soothing circles on Clarke’s back, the same way she does every time they’re in this position. 

Once the crying subsides, Clarke pulls away and grabs her jacket before letting Lexa lead the way out of Clarke’s house and into Lexa’s car. The brunette opens the passenger door for Clarke before climbing into the driver’s side and starting the engine. 

They ride in silence to the nearest pharmacy before climbing out and going to the feminine hygiene section, finding the pregnancy tests and sifting through them. They read the descriptions and move around each other.

“These are the best to use. Most efficient.” Lexa holds up three different brands and Clarke nods, putting up the box she’s holding and following Lexa to the checkout desk. The clerk looks at both girls, probably wondering which teenaged girl these tests are for. Clarke’s lip trembles again under the judgmental gaze and Lexa laces their fingers together, like she’s done so many times before. Predictably, Clarke’s free hand lands on Lexa’s bicep, using Lexa’s body to protect her from the clerk’s watchful eyes.

They get in the car and Clarke stares blankly out the window on the drive back, then moves robotically into her house as Lexa guides her through the motions. 

“Okay, you need to pee on them. I contemplated getting the prick test but you have to be further along in the pregnancy for those to give accurate results.” She leans against the bathroom counter while Clarke stands in the middle of the room. Lexa looks at her then.

Very rarely is Clarke ever like this. Small and broken. She’s usually the leader, the one that takes charge and does what needs to be done. Lexa hates seeing her like this. She moves close to Clarke, resting her hands on her shoulder.

“Do you need to pee?” Clarke shakes her head slightly.

“I’ll get you some water. Just wait here.”

After three glasses of water, Clarke needs to pee. Lexa explains briefly how to use each pregnancy stick before leaving Clarke in the bathroom. It’s about three minutes later when she hears the toilet flush. The door opens a moment later.

“I’m done.” Lexa walks in and shuts the door behind her.

“Okay, we have to wait five minutes before the results show up.” Lexa sits on the edge of the bathtub after Clarke sits on top of the counter, slumped against the wall. The five minute go by slow, Lexa on her phone while Clarke sits in thought.

When the five minutes are up, Lexa stands, drawing Clarke’s attention. Her eyes widen when she realizes that now is the defining moment on whether she could become a parent. A pregnant teen. Her hands start shaking as she moves to slip off the counter and towards the pregnancy sticks, all facing down.

“Do you want to look now?” Lexa stands behind her. Clarke nods.

A shaky hand grabs the first test. She looks over her shoulder at Lexa before looking down at the test, the results still facing the floor. Clarke takes a deep breath and counts backwards from five.

Five. She tightens her grip around the test.

Four. She reaches her free hand out to grab Lexa’s, who squeezes her hand in reassurance.

Three. She glances at her phone, the background of her and Finn. She falters.

Two. She feels Lexa step closer, the comfort giving her courage.

One. She flips the test over, seeing the results.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m pregnant.” 

Clarke feels Lexa sigh against the back of her neck, disappointed. The thought makes Clarke’s lip quiver in shame. But despite Lexa’s emotions, Clarke feels Lexa’s arms loop around her waist, pulling Clark closer.

“Look at the other two for confirmation.” She says softly, keeping a comforting tone.

Clarke nods to herself and reaches for the tests, flipping one after the other on the counter. Both stare back at her with the plus sign, telling her that she is definitely pregnant. 

“Fuck.” Lexa tightens her grasp around Clarke, reminding Clarke that she’s there for her.

They stand in the bathroom with Lexa’s arms around Clarke, staring at the tests for what feels like hours. It might have been minutes. They were ripped out of their thoughts when Clarke’s phone goes off on the opposite end of the counter.

“It’s Finn.” Clarke panics, turning to face Lexa with a silent question on her face. Lexa scratches the back of her neck as she contemplates what she should say next. After a sigh she looks at Clarke.

“You need to do what you think is right. This is your situation.” Lexa takes a step closer.

Clarke nods as the phone rings for the fifth time. When Clarke is just about to decide to answer, the ringing ends and a missed call notification appears. Clarke looks at Lexa and it’s like a switch flips. She moves past Lexa and walks out the bathroom, only hesitating to tell Lexa she’s going to lay down. 

Lexa gives a confused look before cleaning up the evidence so Abby doesn’t see. She’d rather Clarke tell her than for her to find three positive pregnancy tests. Once she thinks everything is in order and nothing seems suspicious, she follows after Clarke into the blonde’s room. When Lexa walks in, Clarke is balled up in a corner with her comforter covering her body from head to toe. Lexa can’t help the smile that ghosts across her face. Deciding against making Clarke face reality just yet, she opts to join her. She strips down to her t-shirt and a pair of Clarke’s sweatpants before climbing up next to Clarke and hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist, not wanting to overstep boundaries with Clarke.

Unsure if she wants to overstep boundaries with herself as well. But feeling Clarke in her arms again after so long without her, she can’t help but sink into the embrace. Lexa worries she’s gone too far as Clarke just lays there unmoving for a moment before giving Lexa some of her blanket and pulling on her arm so she fits against her more comfortably. 

“I’m not ready to be a mom, Lexa.” Clarke says, feeling Lexa tighten her grasp around her in understanding. Clarke takes a deep breath before continuing.

“But I think I love him already.” She says it with conviction, leaving no argument. Lexa doesn’t say anything in response and soon they both drift off into a heavy slumber, the beginning of their day having took a toll on them. 

 

They wake up fourteen minutes after six o’clock to noises coming from the kitchen, a clear indication that Abby Griffin is home. The thought of Clarke’s mom being home causes an internal panic rise inside of Lexa. She hasn’t seen her in a while and she knows that the last time they spoke, things were a lot different at between Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke remains under the covers for another few minutes, enjoying the protective bubble she and Lexa have created around themselves that shields them from reality. They had repositioned themselves in their sleep, Lexa now on her back with Clarke’s head resting on her shoulder and her arm around Lexa’s waist. Lexa is slowly dragging her fingertips up and down Clarke’s arm in a soothing manner, making Clarke’s eyes heavy despite the roughly five-hour nap they just had. It’s when they hear the oven timer go off that they decide to break their peaceful illusion. Meaning Lexa.

“So, are you going to tell your mom tonight?” Lexa speaks softly in an attempt to seem calming, but there’s no way to keep the panic from rising inside of Clarke at the thought of telling her mother that she is pregnant with a legitimate child. 

She tightens her hold around Lexa and buries her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa feels Clarke take three deep breaths, each exhale tickling Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa rubs soothing circles over Clarke’s back in an attempt to help with her unease. 

“She loves you. She might get mad. Maybe even threaten things. But she will support you in the end and be there for you every step of the way.” Lexa whispers kindly to Clarke who can’t help the thankful smile that grows. They’re silent for a moment before Clarke chuckles a bit.

“Isn’t that your job? To be there for me every step of the way, my beautiful best friend?” She quips, making Lexa crack a smile of her own. They laugh for a moment before they settle back into a comfortable silence. They lay in bed as minutes pass, dozing off slowly before the door opens. They’re drawn out of their lull when Abby walks into Clarke’s room. 

Abby looks like she saw a ghost at the sight of Lexa Woods. She looks between her and Clarke before clearing her throat. Then she smiles.

“Lexa, it’s really nice to see you back in my house again. Best person Clarke’s introduced to me in a long time. Dinner is ready and the table needs to be set. Clarke.” She gives Clarke a playfully stern look before swiftly turning and walking out, leaving the door open behind her. Clarke pulls herself away from Lexa and groans as she rubs her hands down her face in frustration. Lexa rolls onto her side and watches her best friend who begins to rub her eyes for a long moment.

Clarke feels Lexa’s stare and frees one of her hands, blindly pushes her face away, making Lexa break her stare and laugh. Lexa is the first to roll out of bed, pulling her hoodie back over her t-shirt and walking out of Clarke’s room leaving her by herself. Clarke stands and walks to the mirror leaning against her wall. She looks at herself first, taking in the dark circles around her eyes and her nappy hair before her eyes trail down to her abdomen. She hesitates before lifting her shirt up slowly and takes in what she sees.

A flat stomach with soft curves, slightly toned and tan. She rests one of her hands there, rubbing softly, kindly there. The thought that she has a life growing right there inside of her is simultaneously the scariest and most aweing thought. Her eyes drift up to Lexa who stumbles back into Clarke’s room.

“I set the table. Abby is waiting for you.” She walks up behind Clarke, always radiating a comforting vibe. Clarke gives Lexa a grateful smile for doing her chore for her. She looks where Lexa’s gaze has drifted to, the exposed span of her stomach.

“I have a little person inside of me, Lex.” There’s a ghost of a smile at the idea. Lexa is gauging Clarke’s mood. Clarke reaches a hand behind her and grabs Lexa’s, placing it on her stomach.

“I have someone growing in here. I’m creating a miracle.” Her smile grows a bit, seeing the genuine wonder on Lexa’s face, who’s still looking at where her hand now rests. She pulls away then, clearing her throat. Clarke turns and drops her shirt.

“We should go downstairs before Abby comes looking for you and hears us talking about the b-a-b-y.” She spells out, as if Abby wouldn’t be able to crack the code. They walk out of the room and down the steps into the dining room where Abby is placing the food in the middle of the table. 

“Lexa, are you staying for dinner?” She looks up from the table, placing one of the pans filled with pasta down next to the sauce. Lexa smiles at the implied invitation and nods before placing an extra plate at her old seat beside Clarke’s. 

“I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” Lexa responds, politely. 

Clarke laughs. “As if you’d ever be unwelcome here.” Lexa can’t help the bashful smile Clarke always drags out of her. Abby must agree because she catches Lexa’s eyes and smiles knowingly.

Dinner goes on without anything interesting happening. Lexa glanced at Clarke a couple times when she noticed her nerves beginning to get the best of her but slipped her hand in Clarke’s in a reassurance. Abby asked Lexa easy questions about what’s been going on in her life lately and soon enough they were finished and Clarke and Lexa cleared the table while Abby sought off to do paperwork. 

They’re halfway through the dishes when Clarke’s phone rings. Clarke nearly drops the plate Lexa is handing to her to dry before catching her grip on it last second. When Clarke pulls out her phone, a photo of her and Finn shows with Finn’s caller ID displaying. Clarke looks at Lexa in question. Lexa clenches her jaw before sighing. 

“Answer it. You need to talk to him. Figure out when you’re going to tell him. Go, I’ll finish the dishes.” Lexa turns to continue scrubbing the plates and Clarke nods before heading up to her room.

Once Clarke shuts her door to ensure her mother won’t overhear, she answers the call.

“Hello?” 

“Clarke, hey. I didn’t think you’d pick up. Too busy to talk to your boyfriend?” He scoffs.

“I was with Lexa. We fell asleep.” Clarke regrets her words when Finn responds.

“Seriously? You know how I feel about her and you’re going just randomly bring her back into your life without telling me and then you’re fucking going to fall asleep with her, Clarke? What’d you guys do that made you so tired, huh?” He accuses her. He always accuses her of cheating with Lexa. He was hesitant when he found out about Lexa being gay but trusted Clarke enough to not get too jealous. Until he found out Clarke was bisexual, that was. Now he’s a jealous mess constantly analyzing Clarke and Lexa’s friendship.

“We were out running errands, Finn.” She doesn’t completely lie. It was an urgent errand that Clarke would have liked to avoid, but nonetheless and errand of its own. She hears Finn sigh.

“Okay. What are you doing right now?” He asks, the mood shifting from agitation to contentment too quickly for Clarke’s trust.

“I just finished dinner and Lexa is downstairs finishing the dishes. My mom is in the study probably working on a patient’s case.” She trails off, knowing it’s not necessarily what Finn is interested in. Finn doesn’t say anything in response and after a few seconds of silence Clarke bites the bullet.

“Finn, we need to talk. It’s important.” She can feel Finn become urgent.

“Are you trying to break up with me? Clarke, what’s wrong? Don’t do this, you’ll regret it.” 

“Baby, no I just have something I need to tell you. But I need to do it in person.” Clarke can practically see his hesitance. 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Clarke is about to object, tell him to wait until morning but he hangs up before she has the chance.

Lexa walks in a moment later, sitting down next to Clarke before wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. When Clarke doesn’t react in any way, Lexa jostles her a little

“Hey, you. Earth to Clarke. Talk to me.” She jokes a bit, but Clarke can feel the seriousness within her tone. Clarke turns to her and sighs. Moments tick by while they just look at each other and Clarke’s gaze remains unwavering as she contemplates something. Lexa can see the gears turning in her head, ignoring the urge to try and peak into her thoughts waiting for Clarke to talk when she’s ready.

After what feels like minutes Clarke subtly nods her head absentmindedly.

“Finn is on the way to pick me up. I’m going to tell him tonight. I don’t exactly know when but I need to do it tonight. He’s the father and he deserves to know.” She pauses and stares off for a moment before meeting Lexa’s eyes again. 

“And if he leaves me, I know I’ll still have you there to support me every step of the way, Lexa. Thank you for being such an amazing best friend.“ She leaves no room for argument and all Lexa can do is nod. 

They sit on Clarke’s bed in thought until Clarke’s phone chimes, Finn letting her know that he’s out front. Clarke stands and slips her shoes on, telling Lexa to stay if she wants and she’ll be back in a couple hours at the latest.

“I’ll be here.” Lexa makes herself comfortable in Clarke’s bed and Clarke grins. 

“Love you. Be back soon.” And with that, Clarke makes her way downstairs and out her front door. Lexa hears her as she makes her way down the hallway and out the door, leaving her alone in her bedroom. The room that used to be her safe haven. More specifically, the room that inhabits her safe haven.

With a sigh, Lexa turns Clarke’s tv on and drifts off as she waits for Clarke to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I really hate this chapter? Like it's somehow inconsistent with chapter 1. What do you guys think? I actually kind of lost the main storyline with chapter 1 but picked it back up in chapter two and tried to do it as seamlessly as possible. Anyways let me know if you like it so far and if you'd like me to continue. You can always leave critiques/suggestions/praises in the comment section or at my tumblr @ broodpuff.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this a oneshot and keeping all the answers in the dark like 'is clarke pregnant?' 'why does lexa and finn hate each other?' 'is there history between clarke and lexa?'
> 
> Should I continue? Let me know in the comment section or send me a message on tumblr. at broodpuff.tumblr.com


End file.
